LOTM: Nettle P1/Transcript
(In the forests of New York, the nest belonging to the fallen Alpha Gnash is shown. The scene goes over to the former home of Gnash. The inside several Targhuls are all seen organizing various things. A female Targhul, Betsy is seen walking toward someone) Betsy: Scuse me, Nette? (Nettle, the current Alpha of the nest, after killing Gnash is seen) Nettle: Oh hello Betsy. Something wrong? Betsy: Maybe. Nettle: Maybe? Betsy: Well, I hate to bother you with this, but we've gotten a few complaints from some of the females. Nettle: *Sighs* There are still a few males stuck in Gnash's ways huh? Betsy: They just can't help keeping they're hands and tendrils to themselves. Nettle: Right... I'll go talk to them. Betsy: I can ask Graves instead if you want. All the males still respect him. Nettle: No I can't let Graves handle this. Everyone needs to know that I'm Alpha now. And if I let someone else, a male above all else handle my job, they'll think I'm weak and can't handle it. Betsy: Huh. Good point. Nettle: Exactly. Betsy: Well, you have fun. I gotta go check on the nurseries. Nettle: Hmm. I think when I'm done, I'll go check the nurseries myself. The infants were pretty much separated based on gender, so for them to suddenly be able to share must be an adjustment. Betsy: Well they are still children and they are always open to change. Nettle: Yeah. I'll see you in a bit Betsy. Betsy: Right. (Betsy walks off) Nettle: Alright, let's go Nettle. (Nettle leaves the building and start to walk to her distanation. As she walks she looks around at all the Targhuls, male and females walking around getting along pretty well) Nettle: *Thinking* Despite there being a few bad apples, this is proof that I am making progress. This nest is so much then... then when I first entered it.... (Scene starts to flash back to a day after she was captured by Gnash) Young Nettle:...... (Nettle is seen in another room lying on a bed made out of biomass) Young Nettle: W...Why am I here...? What is that Alpha gonna do to me? Why is he- (Suddenly the door opens) Young Nettle: *Gasps* (She sees Gnash) Gnash: Hello there my dear. Young Nettle: Uhhh.....H-Hi? Gnash:.. Hmph. That is no way to greet your mate my dear. Young Nettle: I-I-I- Gnash: But its okay. Its your first day. We'll work on it. Now come here. Young Nettle: W-What's going on? Gnash: Its time to nest sees the lucky woman I've chosen as my mate. Young Nettle:......... Gnash: Now come on. Young Nettle: U-Um.... Gnash: What is it? Young Nettle: C-Can I... Please go home? Gnash: *Looks around* You ARE home stupid. Young Nettle: N-No I mean- (Young Nettle gets grabbed by tendrils) Young Nettle: AHH! Gnash: When I tell you to do something, you do it. Now. Come on! (Gnash starts to drag Young Nettle) Young Nettle: Seriously?! This is so stupid! Gnash: *Stops and turns* What was that? Young Nettle: I said this is stupid!! I wanna go home right- (SLAP) Young Nettle: !! ……… Gnash: Shut. Your mouth. You will not speak again, unless I give you permission. Got it? Young Nettle:.......... Gnash: Good. (Gnash then grabs Nettle's arm and takes her outside. He then starts to get the rest of the nests attention) Gnash: ATTENTION! EVERYONE! ATTENTION!! (Soon the Targhuls all gather around) Gnash: Today I am proud to announce, I have chosen myself a mate! (The males all cheer while the females look worried) Targhul Females:........ Targhul #2: Who is she sir? Targhul #3: Show us! (Gnash then grabs Nettle and pulls her over to him) Gnash: Boys! Meet Nettle! Isn't she a beaut?! (Several males start wooing making cat calls or signs of approval) Targhul #4: Oh baby! Targhul #5: I want some of that! Targhul #1: Not gonna happen dude! She belongs to Gnash now! Targhul #5: Aww! Young Nettle;.......... (Young Nettle looks around at all the males looking at her like a piece of meat. She also notices the look of sorrows on the females. Even some who shake they're head at her, knowing they warned her) Young Nettle:......*Tears up a bit*..... Gnash: Hehe. Congrats Nettle. The nest loves you. (Gnash puts tendrils around her) Gnash: *Whispers* Just like I'll love you. (Nettle gets a look of fear, before is goes back to present) Nettle: *Thinking* That day... That slap... The way he showed me off.... I knew I was in for hell on Earth..... (Nettle continues walking as she closes her eyes) Nettle: *Thinking* Still, I need to make sure these girls live a better life here than I did. No matter what. (Nettle arrives at the front door of her distination) Nettle: Right. Time to do my duty as Alpha. (Nettle opens the front door) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Nettle Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts